


Blood and moonlight

by midnightbaby98



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, I'm Sorry, M/M, this sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbaby98/pseuds/midnightbaby98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I didn’t mean to kill her.’ John tried to argue against the thought that kept flicking through his mind, he was frozen to the spot, ‘I didn’t mean to kill her, I didn’t even know her… It just happened’<br/>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>When John wakes up with only hazy memories of his past what will become of his future? and what had happened to him in the first place?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

John couldn’t remember much from before, mostly fuzzy images and the feeling of something better than he had now. All he could remember clearly was pain, flashes of light and then waking up in a dingy room, with a nagging pain in his mouth, and from the very first instant he hated it. He had no idea how long he’d been there as there were no windows, just a dim ceiling light. Meals were pushed through a slot in the door every so often and a door in the side of his cell was unlocked around the same time so he could use the bathroom. 

Desperate to leave, he spent hours banging at his cell door, trying to break open the hatch and the door it was part of. However, the most he managed was a small dent which was gone by the time he woke back up.

He began to form a plan and one evening he waited by the hatch until his food was delivered. John managed to jam the door open with his fingers, snaring in pain before he managed to tug it open. He scrambled through the hatch and into the dimly lit corridor, the worker hurrying away as John escaped his cell. 

Despite the dim lights the brunette managed to navigate the maze of corridors, following some unseen path as he tracked the worker. John slowed down as he sensed him up ahead, the soft jangle of keys echoing down the corridor as he searched for the right one. Preoccupied with looking for the key the worker didn’t notice his approach; he could hear his heart, which was pounding from his hurried retreat, and the sound washed over him, soothing him like rain on a window. He was inches away from him when he finally turned around and the brunette’s ears heard his heart rate increase again.

“Y… You shouldn’t be out here! You have to go back,” He stuttered out as John advanced “Stay back!” The worker reached for the emergency door button behind his back but he never got to it. Almost instantaneously john’s hand closed around the workers wrist, pulling it forwards as he instinctively lashed out- just wanting to be free. There was a sickening crack as he cried out in pain, trying to pull his wrist away before john pushed past, knocking the worker to the floor as he ran.

He followed the corridors towards the exit, so focused on being free he wasn’t sure what he was doing. 

It was only when the teen was stood at the edge of a dark forest; he finally stopped running, focusing on his surroundings. His hands felt oddly warm and sticky, John flexed them slowly before he looked down. His hands were covered in a dark fluid, ‘blood’ his mind supplied, as was the simple grey pants and shirt he’d been wearing since he woke. He wiped his hands on a clean patch of fabric as he noticed an ache in his gums. He raised hand slowly, shaking as he prodded at his mouth. He gasped softly as it came away covered in blood- he could somehow tell it wasn’t his own. That was when the memories came flooding back to him.

He’d killed her.

There had been a guard near the exit, or entrance depending on your perspective, and when she’d attempted to stop him the teen had lashed out again, following his newly found instincts. His nails had sliced through her skin with ease, creating a large gash down her neck. The wound had pooled with blood as her heart pounded rapidly before slowing to a stop, the red fluid called to him and he’d lent down to scoop blood into his mouth. He’d hummed quietly as it had dribbled from his fingers into his mouth.

He snapped back to reality as he hummed again, the memory making him lick his lips as he remembered the taste of the worker’s blood. He shook his head and began to walk again, making his way into the forest. Each soft gust of wind seemed to whisper to him as it blew through the trees, “you killed her, you killed her”, surrounding him until he could barely move, his mind filled with the repetitive thought. 

‘I didn’t mean to kill her.’ John tried to argue against the thought that kept flicking through his mind, he was frozen to the spot, ‘I didn't mean to kill her, I didn’t even know her… It just happened’

He was finally snapped out of his internal argument as a twig snapped behind him, echoing like gunfire through the silence. John span around, turning to face the point of a glistening sword. “Make y’ peace newborn scum!”


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally got inspired to start writing again... Very sorry for how long this took if anyone is still following. Promise it wont be another two years before the next one. The next one will be longer as well. ))

“Make y’ peace newborn scum!” The words seemed to ring through the darkness as John stared at the blade.  
"I.. I.." His voice shook, "I... I don't know whats going on. Please. Please don't hurt me."  
The man before him paused, lowering the blade a little before bringing the point back up to John's neck. "Why should I believe y', Blood is dripping from y' lips." He snarled, baring his own pointed teeth. "You'll have angry mobs hunting us down within days. Newborns have no self control."  
At the reminder of what he'd done John began to cry, lips trembling as he spoke. "Please. I didn't mean to hurt her, I didn't want to hurt her."

As John began to cry the man lowered the sword again "Look... If..." he paused, considering what he was about to say.  
"If you'd like, You can come and stay with me. Only until you get some control and If you slip up that's it." He offered with a scowl. "I don't give second chances." 

With that as his parting remark he turned and began to trudge through the forest, beckoning John to follow. "Keep up" He muttered over his shoulder.  
The following silence was only broken when they reached a small wooden cabin and the man tugged the door open. "In" he muttered, stepping to the side as john hurried past. "You'll have to sleep on the sofa, and y' aren't to go out without me." He flicked on a dim light in the corner of the room "Oh, and Y' can call me Bro"

He turned and headed down a small hallway, pausing and turning back. "Don't enter my room without knocking. The bathroom is on the left." He pushed open another door and disappeared inside, leaving John alone in the small sitting room.

John watched Bro head into his room before sitting down on the small sofa. The fabric may have once been a deep, welcoming green but now it looked more like someone had rubbed grass on some of the fabric, leaving patches of faded green. He sighed as he lay down, curling up a little. He wrinkled his nose. It smelt like someone had rubbed grass on the sofa as well. Despite the smell John found his eyelids drooping and he was asleep within moments.


End file.
